


High as a Kite

by Youkai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Probably offensive, Stupidity, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai/pseuds/Youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If, like, we could all learn to love on another the world would be tooootally groovy! You dig? (I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> Old A/N Comment: "A/N: Yo guys! So! One shot, inspiration? My history teacher is teaching us about hippies! And we got to see some clips from Woodstock~ Those guys sure know how to have a good time, yeah? That shit looks furn... XD Even though I don't support drugs.((reassured this opinion has changed since I wrote this)) uuuummm anyway! Hope this isn't offensive, but its about America during the three days of Woodstock. By chance there happens to be a world meeting during Woodstock... but wait? What's wrong with America? o.o Read and see! XD"
> 
> Not as stupid Notes: I'm really sorry about this guys. I've decided to re-post some fanfics from my FF.Net account. I won't be posting all of them, and some may be a bit edited, but I decided to do it anyway. I'm just gettin' bored with FF.Net's restrictions, so I decided to stop posting my works there. Hope you enjoy. Also I can't decide if this is offensive or not. I think it might be. *shrugs* but hey, it made me laugh a little, and I usually don't do that while re-reading my own work! So I decided it was worth it. I'll stop talking now.

 

Music, love, and peace, the perfect combination for those who sought pleasure in life. Those who didn't follow social norms or let the man bring them down. Woodstock!

But man I sooo wasn't feeling it! The man made me go to a stupid world meeting. All they were gonna do was fight! They needed to chill out and learn to love one another. Mabye I (America) would have to teach them!

Unsurprisingly, he was the last to arive. Not only that but his appearence came as a shock to the other nations around the room.

"Bloody hell America! What are you wearing?" Britain slammed his hands down and stared at the tie-die clad American, "You look like a git!"

Everyone else was wearing suits and ties. Bussiness clothes, eeeeyuck!

But the totally groovy American was dressed colorfully, downed in tie-die, and torn jeans. He was bear foot! His posture was relaxed and he calmly walked over to his seat, plopping down and ignoring all the gaping nations.

"Come on man, let's get this started, I'm missin' okay on the fun times..." he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

Germany stood and cleared his throat, "Um right..." he mumbled, "Okay so about the current War in vietnam Amercia-"

"Duuuuude!" he inturupted, "Don't sweat it! I'm totally trying to get my boss to leave them alone~ Like, we gotta make peace, not war! You dig?"

"Uuuuh..."

But he wasn't finished yet, "Like, if we all loved, and became one with the land, the world would be so groovy. You dig?" his words were slightly slurred, tone light, as he went off on a monolog,"Like, why do we gotta fight? Its so not good."

England had had enough, "Bloody hell America! What is wrong with you? You sound like a pot head... wait..." realization flickered in his eyes, "Have you been smoking something? OH MY GOD!"

Most of the countries were in shock by this point, they'd never seen the hyper American so calm and mellow before, it was almost like he was a different person. Some snickered and laughed when Iggy blew up at him, his rage clearly not effecting Alfred in the least.

"Dude, why are you so mad? You gotta relax man~" he went up to Iggy and took him into a hug, ignoring his squacked protest, "I love you man!" he turned, "In fact, I love all of you! Free love, come on, what'd'ya say?" he grinned and spread his arms, like he could embrace the whole room.

Italy whispered to Germany, "Ve... Alfred is so silly today..."

Germany frowned and stood up, "I think we should halt the meeting for today, so our American friend can come back to Earth!" he yelled, "Dismissed!"

Nations quickly piled out of the meeting hall, scattering about in order to avoid the huggy American.

When Al was all alone, he just sorta wandered back to the coppter, hummin' a song and air guitarin'.

Next World Meeting

"So America, going to entertain use with a speech about love and peace again?" France teased, poking the American in the side.

"Hahhahah WHat are you talkin' about dude? Screw that! I'm the hero!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

He didn't seem to remember the last world meeting at all.


End file.
